Olvidarte Jamas
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: -No llores mas Shun, no tiene remedio olvidala ya. -¿Que dices? Jamas voy a olvidarla jamas. Dedicado a Aleca Kasumi y a Arisu-bakugan.
1. Camino al Cementerio

Olvidarte Jamás

Bien mi primera historia de Bakugan espero que sea de su agrado. Ya saben bakugan no me pertenece. La historia va dedicada a Aleca Kasumi y a Arisu Bakugan por sus excelentes historias.

Olvidarte Jamás: Capitulo 1: Camino Al Cementerio.

Shun Pov

El día no esta muy bien que digamos, esta mal, el cielo quiere dejar caer a la lluvia sobre nosotros. He tomado mi ropa, todos nos preparamos vestidos de negro, tomamos las flores y salimos de la casa de Marucho y su familia nos ha prestado una limosina para poder ir hasta el lugar al que debemos ir. Ya recorrimos varios kilómetros y hemos llegado a nuestro destino final: el cementerio, nos hemos bajado de la limosina y caminamos entre la hierva del lugar, esta fría como solían estar mis sentimientos antes de conocernos y la soledad que se siente en el ambiente nuevamente se siente en mi corazón. Si tan solo se pudiese regresar el tiempo y evitar lo que paso… en mi memoria siguen presentes todos los momentos a tu lado… todos los que te hice sufrir y dudar… todos aquellos en los que te ignore… Aun no hemos llegado y mi alma esta llena de agonía… mi memoria de recuerdos y mi corazón de amor… amor que no podrá ser correspondido y tampoco podrá ser rechazado… ¿Por qué te has ido y me has abandonado? ¿Por qué la vida me jugo tan duro y me ha roto de nuevo el corazón? Pasamos cerca del lago del cementerio y veo mi reflejo en el; no quiero obligar a mi corazón, a mi alma y a mis pensamientos a olvidarte… Además puedo ver todo lo que sufrido por ti… siempre pienso en lo que paso ese día ¿Por qué fui un idiota? ¿Por qué me confíe? ¿Por qué no piense en las consecuencias? Y la más importante ¿Por qué me defendiste? Ahora ya no puedo jugar bakugan y mucho menos puedo ser Ninja ¡Tu eras mi inspiración! Como quisiera que tú vieras mi dolor. Siento una mano que se pocisiona en mi hombro, volteo a ver y es Dan mi mejor amigo.

-Shun debemos irnos, aun debemos seguir el camino. Dijo Dan su voz aun esta quebrada, el estuvo presente cuando todo ocurrió.

-Esta bien, vamos. Dije comenzando a caminar con el resto del grupo.

Después de recorrer varias cuadras por el cementerio y al mismo tiempo del recuerdo, al fin hemos llegado. Todo se ve sin magia y sin armonía, Runo, Julie, Mira Y Chan han Rompido en llanto. Dan, Billy, Ace, Baron, Joe y Marucho ya no lo retienen y hago todo lo posible por no llorar, pero es imposible en algún momento las lagrimas fluirán de mis ojos. Runo y Julie se han hincado frente a su sepulcro y colocan las flores; Chan deja caer un mar de lagrimas; y Mira coloca su mano su mano sobre su lapida. Todas reciben un abrazo de consolación de parte de los chicos. Dan llora desesperado… Billy deja escapar las lagrimas; Joe nos da miradas de dolor; Baron y Ace no tienen energía ni si quiera para pelear entre ellos. Marucho llora sin consuelo, nadie soporta estar en ese lugar y mucho menos estar al frente de su morada final, ellas piden ser alejadas de ese lugar; ellos obedecen y se las llevan, Marucho sale corriendo y creo que me han dejado solo en este lugar, comienzo a llorar y siento otra mano sobre mi hombro y veo que es mi abuelo.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa. Dijo para darme ánimos.

-¡No mientas! Tu sabes que si lo fue. Dije mientras caía hincado y llorando frente a su tumba y comencé a llorar, mientras mi abuelo repetía lo mismo y recordaba lo que había pasado aquel terrible día.

Aquí ha llegado el primer capitulo se que es corta, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió, espero que sepan quien es la chica de la que habla Shun. Es mi primera historia de bakugan. Nos leemos/vemos pronto.


	2. La muerte de Alice

Bien queridos lectores y lectoras de bakugan aquí, esta el segundo capitulo y créanme que cuando lo lean, terminaran por odiar a Fabia y por favor no vayan a matarme. Bakugan no me pertenece.

Olvidarte Jamás: Capitulo 2: La muerte de Alice.

Shun Pov

Esa tarde había discutido de nuevo con Dan, es tan menso no sabe distinguir entre vinagre y tomate, me amargo la cena a mi y de paso Runo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Julie comenzó a defenderlo, Marucho veía graciosamente la escena y yo me aburrí por todo lo acontecido y Salí a caminar un rato. Después de llegar al parque me di cuenta que a la reunión Alice no había asistido y me preocupe por ella; no hizo ninguna llamada, ningún comentario. Pero al acercarme a una banca vi a una joven de cabello naranja llorar, me acerque para saber si podía ayudarla en algo, mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta que la muchacha era Alice.

-Alice ¿Te sucede algo? Le pregunte cuanto me acerque mas a ella y me senté a su lado.

-¿Shun? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me pregunto en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo; no ¿crees? Le dije seriamente mientras ella esquivaba la mirada llena de sarcasmo y confusión que yo le lance.

-¡Shun ayúdame! ¡Runo va a matarme! -grito escandalosamente Dan, al parecer venia huyendo de Runo. Se nos acerco y se lo quedo viendo a Alice. –Alice ¿estas llorando por que no tienes que comer? Dijo el y no pude evitar darle un codazo por estupido.

Alice sonrío un poco.

-Dan, tu solo piensas en comer ¿cierto? Dijo Alice mientras trataba de sonreír.

-¿Por qué lloras, Alice? Le pregunte por segunda vez desde que la había encontrado.

-Me llego un telegrama de Moscu; mi abuelo Michael ha fallecido. Dijo mientras volvía a romper en llanto.

-Lo lamento tanto.

No nos dimos cuenta en que momento se nos acercaron, pero cuando volteamos a Dan lo tenia sujetado por la espalda Masquerade, y a mi me sujeto Klaus. Me pusieron un poco de cloroformo en mi nariz para debilitarme. Detrás de ellos apareció Fabia.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¡Estupida niña! ¿Lo haces por tu abuelo muerto? Dijo Fabia mientras se burlaba del dolor por el que Alice estaba pasando.

-Entonces fuiste tu la que le provoco la muerte a mi abuelo.

-Mira Alice yo no estoy para contestarte estupideces, yo vengo por Shun. Shun, se ha dado la orden de que consiga pretendiente para casarme, tienes dos opciones te casas conmigo o te mueres, escoge.

-Escojo no casarme contigo, no voy a casarme con alguien a quien no amo yo amo a… antes de poder decirlo Fabia me interrumpió

-Bien entonces muere. Dijo Fabia mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se preparaba para insertármelo.

Cerré los ojos para no ver como Fabia acababa con mi vida, sentí como algo caliente caía sobre mi estomago y escuche un gemido ahogado, Dan grito aterrado, Klaus también lo hizo. Abrí los ojos y al hacerlo Alice estaba frente a mi Fabia le había ensartado el cuchillo en el estomago. Ella me había salvado la vida sacrificando la suya. Klaus me soltó y escuche tres disparos Masquerade, Klaus y Fabia habían caído muertos al piso; Kato había visto lo ocurrido y para evitar que nos hicieran daño los asesino. Alice había caído en mis brazos estaba muy fría y ya no se sentía su respiración. Dan cayo a mi lado y se quedó observando a Alice temiendo lo peor. Kato se acerco a ella tomo su pulso y después de un rato nos dijo:

-La señorita Alice ha muerto.

Después de aquella frase mi mundo se destruyo.

Bien aquí ha llegado el segundo capitulo, gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo, y espero que no terminen odiándome por haber matado a Alice y bueno a Fabia pues para matarla esto se me ocurrió. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muy pronto actualizare.


	3. Reacciones: Parte 1: Runo y Dan

Hola lectores y lectoras de bakugan aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de la historia. Gracias a todos los que han leído este fanfic. Quería dejarles claro que este capitulo tiene diversos puntos de vista sobre la muerte de Alice. (Dan y Runo). Bakugan no me pertenece, ahora a leer. Casi lo olvido este y el siguiente capitulo no contendrán el punto de vista de Shun. Los puntos de vista no serán muy largos.

Olvidarte Jamás: Capitulo 3: Reacciones parte 1: Runo y Dan

Runo Pov

-¡Dan! ¡Espera que te atrape! ¡No vas a vivir para contarlo! Gritaba furiosamente mientras buscaba al tarado de Dan, no le basto con confundir el tomate con el vinagre, si no que también me ensucio el vestido con chocolate, ahora jamás podré volver a lucirlo, esta mancha esta arruinando mi look. Ya llevo media hora buscandolo y nada que lo encuentro talvez deberia regresar a la reunion antes que Julie haga tonterias con mi maquillaje como lo hizo la vez pasada. Me he detenido alguien esta llorando, y parece ser ¿Shun? ¿Qué? ¿Esta Shun llorando? Por Dios algo debió pasarle el no llora por cualquier cosa como Dan, y si se le declaro a Alice, no creo que lo haya rechazado.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué? Grito Shun mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Shun se que es difícil esto por lo que pasas pero cálmate que van a creer que estas loco. Le dijo Dan a Shun.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si la perdí para siempre. Shun volvió a sollozar amargamente.

Ahora si que no lo entiendo, no creo que Shun haga tanto drama solo por que no le correspondieron. Un minuto ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Alice no pudo haberlo rechazado o ¿si? Mejor me acerco para saber que pasa antes de que me vuelva loca. Cuando me acerco veo una escena de la cual nunca he de olvidar, Fabia, Masquerade, y Klaus están muertos con un disparo en la cabeza, y Shun esta abrazando algo; espera un minutito no es algo es ¿Alice?

-Dan ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Le pregunte a Dan quien lloraba amargamente.

Dan me explico todo, como Fabia había llegado e insultado a Alice y luego me dijo algo que sinceramente no le creí, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas; las piernas me temblaban y de un minuto a otro mi vista se nublo. No le podía creer o no quería.

-Dan no puede ser cierto, Alice no puede estar muerta, no lo puede estar. Dije mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro, y sin quererlo abrasé a Dan. Mi mejor amiga estaba muerta y yo no pude despedirme de ella, se me rompió el corazón en brazos de Dan, no podía controlarme y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es llorar; ya no me importa mas mi vestido, ahora solo se que tengo un dolor profundo aquí en mi corazón.

Fin Runo Pov.

Dan Pov

Esto esta mal, Shun esta a mi lado llorando mientras sostiene el cuerpo inerte de Alice, Runo esta llorando amargamente en mis brazos y yo también lo hago, y no porque se hayan agotado los nachos ni porque no haya comido, una amiga sincera, una persona que lo vale todo ha muerto defendiendo a un amigo y yo fui tan cobarde, no pude soltarme de Masquerade y no pude detener a Fabia, si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte, nada hubiera pasado, pero ahora se que el hubiera ya no existe. Alice ha muerto. Como quisiera que lo mágico fuera real, tener una lámpara mágica para pedirle que le devolviese la vida a Alice. No se cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero se que ha sido lo suficiente como para que el juez de paz y el ministerio publico este por aquí llevándose los cuerpos que yacen en el piso. Veo que un hombre se acerca a donde estamos nosotros y ya se a lo que viene, viene a llevarse el cuerpo de Alice.

-Disculpe, joven pero debemos llevarnos el cuerpo de la joven para hacerle unos estudios y hacerle la autopsia. Dijo uno de esos trabajadores del ministerio público.

-No no se lleven por favor. Dijo Shun con la voz totalmente quebrada por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Shun siempre me ha apoyado, aunque sea de mala gana, pero lo ha hecho, ahora es mi turno, no solo el esta sufriendo, Runo, Julie, Marucho, los demás cuando les diga, porque no creo que Shun y Runo les digan por su estado lo harán y yo también estoy sufriendo grandemente la perdida, este dolor es igual o peor al que sentí cuando Drago se marcho de nuevo. Bueno ya que ninguno de los dos no ha querido ni hablar ni quejar de llorar voy a tener que convencer a Shun de que suelte a Alice, por que este señor ya puso cara de que si Shun no va a soltarla, el se la va quitar de las manos, oh Dios mío dame las fuerzas que necesito para decirle a Shun que suelte el cuerpo de Alice, antes que mi mejor amigo enloquezca por el dolor que siente en estos momentos y alguien pueda salir herido, un Ninja lastimado por dentro esta mas vulnerable a atacar a cualquiera a su alrededor.

-Shun has lo que dice el señor. Le dije mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre su hombro.

-No Dan, no voy a hacerlo, no. Me dijo, más bien me grito Shun.

Un puñetazo se escucho en el lugar.

Le di un puñetazo a Shun para que reaccione, y se calme un poco, al igual que Runo, Parecen peor que la Magdalena y la llorona juntas y me estoy empezando a cansar. Solté por unos momentos a Runo, tome a Shun por los hombros y comencé a sacudirlo.

-Shun escúchame bien. Tienes que dejar que se lleven a Alice. Ella estaría muy triste si te viera así. Déjala ir. Le dije a Shun mientras lo sacudía fuertemente.

Shun sollozo más y dejo que ese trabajador se llevara el cuerpo de Alice, Los he levantado y los llevo de regreso a reunion donde tendré que explicarles a Marucho y a Julie todo lo acontecido.

Fin Dan Pov.

Aquí llego el tercer capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste el próximo. Este capitulo y el siguiente contiene los pensamientos de los peleadores sobre la muerte de Alice. Los pensamientos del próximo capitulo serán los de Julie y los de Marucho y el capitulo después de este el punto de vista de Shun se volverá a leer. Felices Fiestas y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores y por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	4. Reacciones: Parte 2: Julie y Marucho

Reacciones Parte 2: Julie y Marucho.

Hola a todos aquí esta la segunda parte de Reacciones en Olvidarte jamás. El cuarto capitulo narra el punto de vista de Julie y Marucho sobre la muerte de Alice. Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia.

Reacciones Parte 2: Julie y Marucho.

Julie Pov

-Marucho ¿No sabes donde pudo haber ido Runo? Le pregunte al único que estaba conmigo, ya que los demás, se han ido.

-Julie no lo se. ¿Acaso no viste cuando Runo salio correteando a Dan por haberle ensuciado el vestido con chocolate? Después de lo que ocurrió dudo que Runo lo deje cocinar de nuevo. Dijo Marucho mientras miraba el torneo de ajedrez del año.

Entonces decidí aprovechar, Runo ha dejado su maquillaje de nuevo, me pintare para verme bonita para cuando Dan llegue, ¿Qué color me ira mas?¿ Rojo o rosado?. ¿Y si utilizo a Marucho como modelo? No mejor lo descarto, no vaya a ser que todos lo crean gay. Extraño a Alice, hoy hable con ella en la mañana y me contó que su abuelo había muerto en Moscu. Me pidió de favor que no le digiera nada a nadie. Lloro amargamente mientras me contaba que la autopsia de su abuelo demostró que había sido envenenado, su único familiar estaba muerto. Su familia… Esta sola en el mundo. Me atreví a preguntarle por que no le había dicho esto a Runo siendo su mejor amiga, me contesto que considero prudente no decírselo, ya que ella podría decírselo a su madre y ella podría perder al bebe, si Runo va tener un hermanito en un par de meses. Es raro me dijo que hablaríamos mas tarde, pero son casi las diez de la noche y no me ha llamado. Desde que Dan, Runo y Shun se fueron he tenido un mal presentimiento, no he dejado de pensar en Alice, es como si nunca voy a volver a Alice.

Tocan la puerta.

Me doy prisa y pinto mis labios de color rojo.

Tocan el timbre.

-Julie, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Ahora no puedo, debo ir a traer a la biblioteca un libro. Me haces el favor. Me dijo Marucho y antes que pudiera contestarle se había marchado.

He abierto la puerta, de la mansión de los Marukura, y me quedo traumada y veo a Dan, en uno de sus hombros se encuentra llorando Runo y en el otro Shun. ¿Shun? Ay no ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Deje entrar a Dan con nuestros amigos llorando amargamente, Runo en cuanto toco el sillón se abalanzó en el y se quedo dormida. Y Shun creo que no haya nada que lo vaya a calmar.

-Dan ¿Qué ha pasado? Le pregunto a Dan quien también ha llorado.

-Julie, Fabia mato a Alice.

Me he quedo callada, mis ojos se han quedado nublados por el dolor y la rabia que siento ahora, y Dan me ha contado todo lo acontecido y no puedo evitar llorar, odio a Fabia, odio a Klaus pero sobre todo me odio a mi misma por que si tan solo hubiera hablado Alice aun estuviese aquí, pero ya nada se puede hacer.

Fin Julie Pov.

Marucho Pov

Me encuentro buscando uno de los libros que mas me gustan, no se que habrá pasado con Dan y con Runo, espero que nada haya pasado entre ellos, no se pero no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo lo que este pasando, tengo miedo por Alice, ella es como mi hermana mayor. A veces no comprendo por que todos me ven como un niño de 6 años. ¡Dios mío ya tengo 18 años no soy un bebe! Odio que cada vez que me preguntan por mi música favorita alguien diga que me gusta Barney, esta bien acepto que ese programa me gusto hasta los 13 años con todo y sus cancioncitas, pero ya he madurado y se que solo los pequeños lo miran. También odio que me consideren gay. El hecho que no tenga novia, no signifique que soy gay, aun no encuentro alguien a quien entregarle mi corazón, para no salir lastimado como le ocurrió a Julio con Chan. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Mejor me doy prisa y tomo mi libro favorito "El Conde De Montecristo" Pero me ha sorprendido que un libro se haya caído solo. Lo recojo y me sorprende su titulo "Corazón De Tinieblas" ¿Qué tiene que ver este titulo con mi preocupación sobre Alice? No tengo ni idea y eso que soy el mas inteligente de mi generación.

Alguien esta llorando.

Y parece que proviene de la sala. Mejor averiguo que ha pasado, esto no me trae un buen presentimiento y quien parece llorar es Shun. ¡Aah! ¿Shun? Esto se esta poniendo extraño y ya no me esta gustando. Ahora ya he llegado a la sala y veo a Runo dormida en el sillón con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, Dan consuela a Julie; Ambos lloran amargamente. Y Shun parece peor que la Magdalena y ¿ahora que le paso?

-Dan ¿Me podrías contar que ha pasado? Le dije a Dan quien solo reprimió mas sus lagrimas.

-Marucho, Alice ha muerto. Dijo Julie entrecortadamente por el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aun no podía creer lo que Julie había dicho.- Tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser cierto. Volví a decir pero ahora con las lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

-Marucho, cuanto quisiese que fuera una broma; pero no lo es, mira nada mas como se encuentran Shun, Julie, Runo y yo ¿Crees que nosotros jugaríamos con la vida de alguien? Ni con dos millones de euros, yenes, dólares o lo que fuera yo no lo haría. Dijo Dan mientras me miraba serio.

Me senté en una silla que estaba cerca de mí, y comencé a llorar mas, había perdido a la joven que yo consideraba mi hermana mayor; era mi familia y ahora ya no esta mas a mi lado. ¿Quién le quito la vida? No me interesa, sea quien sea espero que se pudra en el infierno, ahora solo quiero desahogarme me duele el corazón y el alma; No se como se ha de curar esta herida, pero solo el tiempo lo ha de decir.

Fin Marucho Pov.

Aquí esta la continuación de esta historia espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios. ¡Felices Fiestas De Fin De año! El final de esta historia esta cerca y ustedes decidirán si Shun encuentra resignación y si se enterara de los verdaderos sentimientos de Alice sobre el; o si se quedara llorando por siempre. Háganmelo saber en un comentario. Gracias a todos los que la han leído desde el principio.


	5. El Entierro

Hola a todos este es el final de "Olvidarte Jamás" Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todas las que botaron para que esta historia llegara a su final. Ya saben Bakugan no me pertenece. Lo lamento si dije que faltaban 2 capítulos, pero me di cuenta que solo faltaba uno.

**Olvidarte Jamás.: Capitulo 5: El Entierro.**

Shun Pov.

Es el peor día de mi vida. Alice ha muerto y mi vida esta destrozada; mi corazón esta roto. Yo ya no puedo ser un Ninja; ni siquiera un peleador Bakugan. Los padres de Runo han hecho los gastos del velorio de Alice. Tantas personas y aquí todas son unas hipócritas. Runo…Ella aun esta llorando. A su lado Ace; Mira y Dan se abrazan para consolarse; Julie esta tan tranquila que no puedo creerlo y Marucho llora sobre su ataúd.

Muchos dicen que soy frío y calculador…Pero cuando el ser amado muere…es cuando te das cuenta de todo…lo que perdiste y dejaste pasar, han pasado las horas y entre las cosas de Alice se encontró este poema que en verdad me rompe el corazón el cual dice:

_**Tristeza…**_

_**Siento un nudo en la garganta**_

_**Mi corazón no sufre más,**_

_**Hoy he visto en la imagen santa**_

_**Sacrilegios y demás. **_

_**No puedo **__**reír, no puedo llorar;**_

_**Es como si todo perdiese sentido**_

_**Siento que no volveré a amar**_

_**¿Mi corazón estará resentido?**_

_**Veo mi reflejo en un espejo**_

_**Ya no soy la misma de antes;**_

_**Se quiebran los azulejos **_

_**Y con ellos mi reflejo.**_

Mi alma se parte, ¿Ella lo escribió en un momento de desesperación? Mi corazón ya no late y aun así se rompe. Muchos pueden decir que yo ya no sufro en realidad. Y quienes me conocen de verdad dirán que no es verdad. Se que aun me quedan lagrimas que derramar.

_**Desde que te **__**conocí **_

_**He soñado contigo**_

_**Hoy dejo mis sentimientos de lado**_

_**Pues ya me canse de esperar**_

_**Es momento de dejar de llorar**_

_**Por quien simplemente **_

_**No es para mí.**_

Ahora me doy cuenta que este poema es para mi. Ella me dice que dejo sus sentimientos de lado para olvidarme, llueve y con ella lloro pues Alice fue enterrada sobre una fría loza que la encerrara para siempre. Te amo Alice.

_**10 años después…**_

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, han pasado ya 10 años de tu muerte, amor mío. En estos 10 años pasaron muchas cosas. Dan término casándose con Runo, tienen una linda niña llamada Arisu Kuso. Ace y Mira acaban de casarse, tienen una vida feliz. Julie decidió casarse con Billy y tiene un niño llamado Bryan Gilbert. Hasta Marucho ha formado su propia familia, cuando viajo a America conoció a la que es su esposa una chica de cabello verde llamada Kenya Valdés y por loco que suene en su nombre se pronuncia la "y" en vez de la "i" tienen dos hijos Alice y Michael Marukura. Mientras que yo nunca te olvidara Alice, jamás lo haré. Yo siempre te amare, fui un tonto por jamás decírtelo y es hoy que mas me arrepiento. Frías lágrimas corren por mis ojos siguiendo el camino de otras miles derramadas.

-**No llores mas Shun, no tiene remedio olvídala ya. **

Dijo una voz en mi interior. No puedo evitar contestarle:

**-¿Qué dices? Jamás voy a olvidarla jamás.**

Y es cierto jamás te voy a olvidar Alice te amo y no me importa si para volvernos a ver tendrán que pasar mil años…siempre vas a estar en mi corazón…te amo Alice…Por siempre tuyo…_**Shun Kazami…**_

Fin.

_**Notas finales de la autora:**_

Se que ha terminado muy triste, pero así era esta historia. Gracias muchas gracias a todas las que me pidieron que no la borrara, no era mi intención decirlo, estaba en un momento de desesperación grave y…casi hago una locura. En fin este ha sido el final y para quienes quieran leer otra historia ShunxAlice, pueden leer mi historia "¿Por qué? Alice ¿Por qué? Empieza con capitulo trágico, pero termina con un final feliz. Sin más que decir me despido…Hasta pronto…


End file.
